All For One: Brick
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: After the events of Ch. 17 of WGMTtW, Brick becomes interested in Alice and begins to follow her. Not as creepy as it sounds. He learns about her, and may gain something more. One-sided Brick/OC.


**Originally, this was supposed to be like a drabble in a series of certain characters and their thought plus interactions with Alice. This idea failed, and only Brick's remained because it was the most interesting, and I found his character the most fun.**

**Brick is based off of Bleedman's version as well as Somewei's version of Brick.**

**This story takes place during **_What Gets Me Through the War_ **and** _Blue vs. Teal_**.**

**I own everything that doesn't belong to FusionFall, Powerpuff Girls, etc.**

* * *

The rope that binded him and his brothers was stealing their powers, yet he still sensed a person before him. In a fear he would not admit to having, his eyes and hand acted as one, snapping open and wrapping his fingers around the wrist in a tight grip, respectively. Blue eyes stared into his red ones in fright, which satisfied him yet made him feel a bit guilty. He tightened his grip on her wrist, sensing her power. He released her wrist and glared at the boy who was glaring down at Brick with his hand laid on her shoulder. She hesitantly reached out and touched the rope with the tip of her finger, dissolving it in a bright light. He stood to his feet, keeping his eyes on the male teen he was glaring at while he observed his younger brother help the girl up. She retreated backwards until she found protection from the younger boys she was with and the teen he was having that glare-off with who stood protectively in front of her, blocking her off from his view completely. This angered him for a strange reason.

With speeds that could rival a fake superheros', Brick threw her guards away from her, standing toe-to-toe with her. He made to punch her, to test her, but his fist was deflected by a shield. Force-shield. He narrowed his eyes and punched again, but it only hit the shield that formed into a force-field. Butch came up and began his assault on the force-field. It didn't budge or break under the abuse, standing strong for the girl and what appeared to be a small alien standing protectively before her. Boomer came and stopped Butch and once it was decided to leave her alone, Brick whacked his younger brother out of habit, then left the lair. He had to wait in the Infected Zone for the girl who was able to transport the seven of them away. He glared at her as he left, upset and impressed at the same time.

He greeted Blossom late that night as she pulled an all-nighter. She wasn't happy to see him, and the feeling was mutual. She demanded to know why he was here, so he explained everything, including the blue haired girl. Blossom's eyes had widened and she whispered, "Alice." So Alice was her name. Blossom grew protective, standing nose-to-nose with him and demanding if he had done anything to hurt her. With dry sarcasm, he assured her he didn't harm Alice. He left soon after, giving her no time to counter. He went off to clear his mind of the girl he just met.

Brick followed Alice through the news. Despite her appearance, she was strong. He didn't think she was at first, but the more he heard about her accomplishments in the war, the more he realized that there was more to her than meets the eye. He was among the many crowded around City Station Tower to hear the news provided by Dexter via floating telescreens. Alice had finished the copy of Fuse and was now on Planet Fusion, fighting the real Lord Fuse. Tension was high as everyone held their breaths. Even Brick was on the edge, his red eyes flickering between the planet and the telescreens. And then it happened. The planet exploded in space, sending all consumed planets to their original places in the universe and sending the Fusion Matter away from the blue planet.

The crowd cheered loudly in celebration, though still kept an ear open for news on their heroine. They soon received their answer when a light began to move through the sky towards the ground. Brick focused on the falling object and his heart - _his heart_ - actually _dropped!_ She was falling much too fast for his liking, but he didn't rush to her aid. She was falling towards the Darklands, and like everyone else, he was frozen in place. She crash landed and a small puff of cloud formed before disappearing. The crowd gasped in unison, but did nothing more. They stood standing, waiting, for an hour or so, before any news came over the telescreens. They had all been so focused on the screen that none had noticed the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. rise into the sky with its patient heading for the Moonbase. Dexter assured all watching everywhere that she was breathing and being cared for by the Kids Next Door medical team who had a medbay up and working. He would keep everyone updated on her condition. Brick couldn't understand his sudden relief to hear she was alive. He was confused and despised the feeling. To let out his anger, he assisted with the clean-up: beating the snot out of the remaining Monsters.

Alice had recovered faster than expected and was released back to Earth. Her friends had left her for the Darklands while she stayed in the Wilds. He heard about her and Tessa's fight and saw the outcome, impressed by Alice's powers, but also terrified. Tessa hated Alice for what she did, and grew upset with Brick for not standing up for her and _defending_ Alice. Brick rolled his eyes and had left her at her business, not really wanting to deal with Tessa and her still lingering crush on him.

* * *

It was late when he landed on the wood that made up Nigel Uno's Treehouse in Sector V. He caught wind that Alice was here. He headed in and was immediately greeted by an angry, night-gown wearing Blossom.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I'm not here for you," he answered.

Blossom was a smart girl and she quickly caught on to what he meant. Her eyes narrowed and she widened her stance.

"No way. I'm not letting you get to her," she stated. "I'll protect her from you."

"You and I both know she doesn't need protection," Brick stated.

"As long as she's under my protection I won't let you near her," she said defiantly.

Brick closed his eyes, released a sigh, and slammed Blossom to the ground. Thanks to Tessa, he had learned where to hit in order to knock a person out. Blossom laid on the floor unconscious, not being able to get a hit in. Brick stepped over her and continued through the Treehouse. He came upon her room and entered it, walking carefully to her slumbering form. Despite what he had said to Blossom earlier, she did look like she needed protection. She looked small and fragile, sleeping peacefully. He wondered briefly if he looked like that when he slept, but shook that thought out of his system. He reached out a hand but retracted it when he saw her blue eyes flutter open. He flew into the shadows of the room, watching her sit up. She clutched the top blanket close to her chest, looking around her room.

"Hello?" she called in a terrified voice. "Is anyone here?"

He stepped back towards her, keeping his face neutrally calm. He noticed a change of expression on her face. She wasn't terrified, but she had recognition and fear on her facial profile.

"Oh. H-hello Brick," she greeted.

He gave a simple nod.

"Are you... are you here to see Blossom?" she asked, sliding out of bed.

He shook is head.

"No. Came to see you," he answered stoically.

She blinked her leaned her head to the right, looking at him quizzically.

"Me? The war is over. Why would anyone want me?" she asked.

The corners of his mouth twitched downwards before returning to a straight line. He stepped forward and stood over her, looking down at her.

"Brick?"

Her voice was small and her eyes were wide with apprehension and confusion.

"I hate you," he said bluntly with a side of a harsh tone. "I hate your appearance of a weak girl yet you can end a war and block powers. I hate how you're strong and you have the ability to block powers. But most of all," he paused, lowering his head just a little more then continued in a lower tone, "I hate how my mind can't stop thinking about you."

Her eyes were wide in surprise, trying to find the right words. They were interrupted by the door slamming open and Blossom rushing in, effectively placing herself between her enemy and her friend. Brick narrowed his eyes at the red head but left without trouble. He needed to clear his mind.

Blossom had tattled to Dexter who immediately called back her bodyguards, not wanting her to be alone. This made it harder for Brick to approach her. So, he quietly stalked her, watching her for his opening and making sure no harm came to her. He would often have to restrain himself from breaking off the arms of the boy the twins referred to as "Boss". Boss was always close to Alice, and he hated his jealousy for it. He also hated seeing Alice smile at him. Above all else, he hated how Boss knew he was following them.

"I know you're there, following us," he confronted when Alice was gone.

Brick jumped from the tree and landed on the ground, glaring at Boss. He returned it.

"Stop stalking her," he ordered.

Brick narrowed his eyes in defiance.

"No."

Boss narrowed his eyes and brought out his weapon, aiming it at Brick. The Rowdyruff only smirked. Before the tension could escalate, Brick caught onto Alice's "Palmar" calls. Without a word, he jumped back into the tree, leaving a bewildered Palmar behind.

Brick didn't stop following them. He continued in the shadows, fighting off (still surviving) Monsters that would try to hurt her (and her friends). He grew to hate Palmar. The aforementioned boy had grown closer to Alice, and was getting more touchy with the girl. His boiling point was met at the Hospital.

The group, for some reason, had gone to the Hospital and within a few minutes, Alice walked out and her hear face buried in her hands. He moved to comfort her, but was stopped when he saw Palmar quickly walk out and pull her into a hug, allowing her to cry in on the front of his shirt, rubbing her back in a comforting motion. All Brick saw was red. Without thinking, he rushed in and ripped Palmar away from Alice, who looked up with a gasp. Brick threw Palmar into the fountain. The teen hit the statue in the fountain and fell into the water. Brick hovered over the fallen teen and clenched the front of the shirt and pulled up his upper body and was about to punch him when Alice released a cry,

"Stop!"

He stopped all movement at the girl's cry. He dropped her friend back into the water, then turned and looked at her. He stepped towards her, standing toe-to-toe with her once more. Tears were still falling from her eyes but he didn't know if it was from before or in fear. He looked over his shoulder briefly, seeing Palmar sit up in the fountain, glaring at Brick but making no movement towards him. Brick snorted.

_Good,_ he thought. _He's smart enough to know to leave this to the metahumans._

He turned his attention back to Alice, who was analyzing him. Both stood in silence before Alice reached out and wrapped her hand loosely around Brick's wrist. Upon feeling the flesh on flesh, he noted the wetness, undoubting from her tears. He then noticed how cold they were and resisted the urge to cup her hands in his and bring some heat to them. He simply kept his arm loose.

"Are you alright Brick?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Why did you hurt Palmar?" Alice asked, though there was no anger in her words. Just innocent curiosity.

Brick looked away and mumbled under his breath, finding to his horror how embarrassed he is to tell the truth. Alice lightly applied pressure to his wrist, making him return eye contact with her. She continued to stare at him, patiently waiting for the answer. He sighed and muttered out,

"He was holding you."

Alice blinked but didn't tear her eyes away from him. Her face and eyes were heavily guarded, masked behind innocent curiosity. The silence stretched on painfully before Alice broke it.

"You have feelings for me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

He looked away from her again. She applied pressure to the grip and he looked back at her. She looked very... apologetic. This confused him. She gripped his wrist in an apologetic squeeze.

"I'm very sorry Brick," she said softly. "But I... I don't..." She discontinued talking, letting her gaze fall to the ground.

He didn't need her to continue to know what she was trying to say. He sighed in defeat and nodded, making to pull out of her grip but she only tightened her hold, forcing him to look down at her as she looked back up.

"That isn't to say we can't be friends," Alice continued. "You're not like what you appear, or try to project to others. You and I can be friends."

Brick stared at her before nodding. He never really had a friend (his brothers were his brothers and Tessa was an ally), and he guessed it would be good enough for the two. It was obvious she didn't reciprocate his feelings, but she wasn't disgusted by him, and was even willing to befriend him. She saw something... good in him. Something no one else can see. She smiled, accepting his answer. She then surprised him further by hugging him. Caught off guard for only a moment, he returned the hug.

"I know it's not what you want, but you'll always have a friend in me," she promised.

He nodded and held her tightly.

"If it's in my power, I won't let anything hurt you," he promised. "You... you also have a friend in me."

Alice pulled back and smiled brightly at him. He returned the smile to the best of his abilities (making it come out more like a grimace), before stepping out of her touch and heading into the sky. He turned back briefly to glare at Palmar, sending a small communication with their eyes ("Watch over her") before giving Alice a goodbye nod before heading into the sky, leaving behind a friend and a streak of red.


End file.
